Moments
by AlineG
Summary: "En la sala que viene y se va pasan muchas cosas, momentos divertidos, tristes, llantos, charlas que quedan entre las personas y ahí adentro. Esta es una historia que me contaron, la cual me hubiese gustado presenciar..." Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". 

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. ROWLING. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Muchas veces uno se pregunta _"¿Que hubiera pasado si...?"_ Es de curiosos y en esta categoría entra la familia Weasley. Pelirrojos, pecosos, ojos claros pero diferentes aunque no al ciento por ciento. Los nietos de Arthud y Molly habían viajado en el tiempo pero no todos por voluntad propia sino por intentar impedirlo. Una larga historia pero sera para otro momento. Ellos habían vuelto en el año 1996 donde Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaban su sexto año. Hacia dos meses estaban varados en una época _"pasada y aburrida"_ como denominaba Fred aunque tenían que admitir que se la arreglaron para disfrutarlo.

Era 12 de agosto si no me equivoco. James junto a su novia pasaron por la pared dos veces y volvían a hacerlo una tercera para que aparezca la enorme puerta. Era la sala de menesteres. Pocos estudiantes sabían de ella y al ser del futuro tenían el conocimiento de la sala que viene y que va. Estaba en el séptimo piso, aparecía cuando era necesitado por alguien en el castillo. La pareja entro con una sonrisa y comenzaron a besarse tal como hacían cuando estaban solos. No porque odiaban las demostraciones de afectos pero en la soledad era distinto. El pelinegro acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su compañera, mimos tiernos y largos para terminar apoyando sus manos en la delicada cintura de ella para acercarla mas. La pelirroja comenzó a desajustar la corbata de James mientras el desabrochaba su camisa para luego acostarla en el sillón. Aumentaba la rapidez del beso todo iba bien para ambos pero ese momento se corto cuando escucharon una exclamación. Dominique se sentó rápidamente y miro a James quien ya estaba cerca de unos de los tantos armarios que había en la habitación.

Eran nada mas ni menos que su cuñada junto a su medio hermano. No podía decir que esto no lo asombrara, ver a dos personas que eran familia estar juntos pero el no era quien para juzgar menos cuando salia con Dominique Weasley la hermana de Victoire y por lo tanto también su prima. Los cuatros se miraron y el silencio no duro mucho, para nada mejor dicho porque empezaron con los gritos. Las muchachas, francesas, tenían mucho carácter y Ted Luppin junto a James Potter no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Que rayos hacen aquí? -chillo la pelirroja molesta pero yo no puedo culparla, Dominique odia que la interrumpan ya sea hablando o en cualquier sentido. Le molesta saber que le cambian los planes.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte -comento su hermana y en esa frase cargo mucha ironía notable- Tiempo de repetir exámenes, si no sabes, y queríamos estar un tiempo solos...

-Es nuestro dia de la sala -la corto James quien se acomodaba su despeinado cabello- ustedes no tenian que estar aquí, es injusto

-No hagas puchero por favor -acoto- madura de una vez

Si hay algo que se por conocer a la familia Weasley-Potter es que nunca pueden quedarse con la palabra en la boca, gritan, se enojan y pelean cuando quieren algo eso muchas veces es ganar la razón. Incluso Albus quien es el mas callado en el momento mas importante es imparable a la hora de discutir.

En fin, la pelea siguió hasta que la puerta se abrio. Hubo miradas de sorpresa, odio, rencor y asco, estas tres ultimas juntas en el caso de James. Su primita Rose Weasley se besaba con su rival, capitán de Slytherin, una serpiente, el mejor amigo de su hermano y desgraciadamente era su novio de la pelirroja. Como de costumbre se acerco hasta ellos y lo tomo de la camisa para sacarlo de un solo tirón.

Rose los miraba sorprendida y hablo antes que digan algo "No esperaba que estén aquí -tosió- digo... no"

-Yo tampoco -susurro Ted mientras se sentaba atrayendo a la francesa a el para que se sentara en sus piernas.

-Ni yo -indico Scorpius Malfoy- menos verte asi Domi, hacia mucho no lo hacia.

Esto trajo varias consecuencias, obviamente James lo golpeo por molestar a su novia -quien hacia unos años había salido con el peliblanco por un malentendido- y Ted se metió a separarlos. Victoire freno a Dominique para que no se arrojara a matarlo a Scorpius. Mientras Rose solo miraba a su novio enojada. Sabia que solo lo hacia para molestar a su primo pero eso no quitaba que de consecuencia la molestara a ella.

-¿Qué es esto? -aun para no tener 30 años sonaba como la voz de su padre en esa epoca y eso hizo parar a James automaticamente, como sucedio con todos. Harry Potter los miro a todos y saco unas cuantas conclusiones pero no dijo nada, ahora entiendo de donde saco Albus su timidez.

El niño que sobrevivo no venia solo, sus dos mejores amigos lo acompañanban ademas de Ginny Weasley.

-Por favor -dijo luego de pensar- diganme que no vienen a esta sala solo para eso -su voz sonaba casi rogando

Ron miro a su hija la cual estaba media despeinada y soltó un "¿En serio?".

-No entiendo porque te molestas tío -dijo Dominique divertida- tu vienes a menudo por lo mismo -indico-

Aun para ser su sobrina sabía como incomodarlo.

-Y -agrego Ted- cuando te enteraste que Harry venia aquí con la tía Ginny no hacías mucho espamento -vio como la mirada de todos cambiaban y la de su tío Ron no era precisamente una sonrisa. Obviamente era mentira, pero no se pierde nada con intentar.

-Te matare, Potter.

Ron intento hacerlo y mas al saber que Harry se acostaría con su hermanita pero la idea de que tenían tres hijos no lo motivaba mucho.

La sala de menesteres es mi lugar favorito en Hogwarts. Cuando Fred, mi novio, me contó esta historia una vez que volvieron me divirtió bastante. Se guardan muchos secretos, momentos, llantos, risas, y charlas.

Yo, tengo varios momentos que nunca olvidare. Todo pasa por algo y esta sala a pesar de todo siempre te ayuda cuando lo necesitas.

**_Alice Longbottom_**

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Es para el reto y me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Un beso grande


End file.
